


Bunker Sundays

by DAIOSTIEL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20? we dont claim her, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CASTIEL IS HAPPY PERIODT, Dabb can suck my ass, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Making Out, Miracle the dog is their baby, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sleepy Cuddles, That we deserved, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck cw spn all my homies hate the cw spn, this is just happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: “‘Morning, sunshine.”Cas tilts his head. “Why are you wearing my trench coat?”Deans places his spatula down, walks around the counter and over to Cas, to the entrance of the kitchen. “I couldn’t find my robe,” he replies, stopping in front of him.“So, you decided to wear my trench coat?” Cas asks, now squinting his eyes.Dean shrugs, then grins when he sees Cas' expression. There's something about that head tilt that always makes him melt. The angel looks utterly adorable, like that.Or: Dean and Cas alone on a Sunday, together and happy. Like what they deserved.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Bunker Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> This is my goodbye to Castiel (sort of). I didn’t say goodbye to him at 15x18 because I thought I had more time, I kept picking up on all those “clues” the cast and the crew gave us and I thought he would come back. I thought that because I’m a fucking clown, and now I got served with that shit ending that they called the ‘finale’. Idk if this will help, but, here I give Castiel the smile and the happiness that he deserved.
> 
> Akneewaysss, I’m sleeepdeprived on tumblr, sleeepdeprived_ on insta, and arsistiel on twitter. 
> 
> (all mistakes are @Warmthofrain 's coz she beta'd this)

Castiel has only been human once before this, and he never understood dreams. They were like vivid alternate realities humans went into, and they felt so real that sometimes Cas found it hard to figure out what was actually happening and what was just a part of his dream. Though he was getting used to them now.

Today he is at a barn, at  _ the _ barn. He is standing outside the door, looking around at the night sky and feeling the air hit his face - well, his vessel’s face. He’s been summoned here by  _ Dean Winchester _ himself. He wonders if the human will just listen to him and follow him. Though, knowing the Winchester as much as he does and having  _ seen _ him in hell, Dean probably wouldn’t.

The barn doors open as he walks in, the lights blow off because those weak human creations can’t take on Cas’ energy. The first thing Cas sees when he walks in, is the eldest Winchester standing there, ready to fight with a knife in his hand, his green eyes shining and jaw clenched.  _ He looks better than he did in hell,  _ Cas thinks. 

Then suddenly, Dean is dropping the demon knife down and is running to Cas, pulling him in a hug. It’s a scenario similar to just a month ago, except then they were at the bunker and right now they’re still at the barn, but Dean is clutching Cas close and is whispering something in his ear - he’s saying something. No, he’s…  _ why is Cas’ cheek wet? _

Cas opens his eyes to feel Miracle licking up his cheek, quite sloppily, the dog’s long face hair tickling his eyes. Cas shifts a little and Miracle backs up, sitting down on the bed like a good boy, tongue out as he looks at Cas and pants, his tail shaking in excitement. 

“Good morning, Miracle.” Castiel lets out, his voice hoarse. He reaches out his hand to pat the dog on his head. “How are you?”

Miracle releases a small bark in reply, and leans in closer to Cas’ hand, asking for affection. 

Cas gives him a smile and sits up, Miracle comes to place himself in the ex-angel’s lap, Cas rubs his head and looks around, squinting his eyes to adjust to the morning light. 

“Dean?”

Dean usually doesn’t really leave Cas alone in bed. If he has to, he wakes Cas up and reassures him that he’ll be back in a bit. Dean has made a habit of it, of reminding Cas that he’ll be back, no matter where he’s going or for how long he’s going. 

And Cas knows, even when he was in the Empty, in his heart he knew. 

When he was about to forget, when he was about to doubt himself, Jack was pulling him out of there and Dean was coming to hold him in his arms.

_ “You son of a bitch,” _ Dean growled as clutched Cas’ graceless and tired body tight, a hand cupping Cas' neck.  _ “I think I’ve told you before to never do that again” _

That was all the reassurance Cas ever needed to know that Dean will come back for him. And so will his  _ family. _

Miracle jumps out of Cas’ lap randomly and then trots out of the room. Cas yawns, stretching his legs and pushing the comforter aside. He reaches down beside the bed and picks up a discarded t-shirt thrown on the floor. It’s one of Dean’s Led- Zeppelin ones. Dean insists on Cas to wear his clothes, they are usually too big on him, but Dean always has a smile on his face whenever he sees Cas in  _ his  _ clothes. Cas assumes that Dean likes him like that, and Cas wears them, just to see that smile of Dean’s.

It’s fairly cold today. Cas tugs on the sleeves of the t-shirt as he pads through the bunker, looking for Dean. He doesn’t understand why Dean would leave him alone in bed on a  _ sunday _ morning. It’s not like everyday doesn’t feel like a Sunday morning in the bunker, but Dean likes to glorify Sundays as stay-in-bed days.

The bunker is mostly empty today, Sam and Eileen are out on a short hunting trip to Texas and Jack hasn’t dropped by in over three days. It’s been busy for Jack, they say that they’re ‘mending’ heaven. Cas can’t help but feel proud of them, they’ve only been god for about a month but they’re doing so well, at least the universe is safe now.

Cas can smell the aroma of bacon as he nears the kitchen. “Dean?” 

Miracle is standing right outside the kitchen, Sam doesn’t really allow him inside, he’s even trained the dog to stay outside, though Dean (and Eileen) usually sneaks him in. 

Cas walks into the kitchen to find Dean cooking while he whistles. Dean turns at the sound, a spatula in his hand, and then smiles brightly when he sees Cas.

“‘Morning, sunshine.” 

Cas stands there, taking in Dean’s appearance- his hair is messed up, green eyes shining, face bright and playful, the freckles stand out today. He’s wearing a loose grey t-shirt, his scooby doo boxers and--

Cas tilts his head. “Why are you wearing my trench coat?” 

Deans places his spatula down, walks around the counter and over to Cas, to the entrance of the kitchen. “I couldn’t find my robe,” he replies, stopping in front of him.

“So, you decided to wear my trench coat?” Cas asks, now squinting his eyes. 

Dean shrugs, then grins when he sees Cas' expression. There's something about that head tilt that always makes him melt. The angel looks utterly adorable, like that.

Not being able to help himself, he slides his hands around Cas' waist. Cas is wearing just  _ his _ t-shirt and boxers. His black hair is sticking out in all directions and he has a prickly look on his face. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Dean repeats, now quieter, looking down at Cas' face as he pulls him close, chest-to-chest.

And Cas' expression relaxes, his body going lax against Dean's. "Good morning, Dean."

Dean hums, looking into Cas' eyes, smiling bright. Before he leans down to press his lips against Cas'.

Cas never thinks that he'll get bored of kissing Dean, that his heart will never-not-flutter when Dean kisses him. It did when Dean cupped his face and kissed him for the first time a month ago,  _ "I love you too, dumbass. Of course I do." _ and it still continues to do so, be it small pecks or promising kisses, like these.

Cas leans into it, Dean's lips are soft against his, they always are, Cas loves it. His body resting against Dean's, seeking the warmth, how he went 12 long years without this when the man was right in front of him goes beyond his head.

Miracle's small bark from the door frame is what breaks them apart. The dog is above their PDAs, he just wants some food and to lick off some plates.

"Okay," Dean says, as he leans back away from Cas, untangling his arms from around his waist and going back to the stove where he's making some bacon and omelettes. "Sit down, breakfast will be right up." he tells him, picking his spatula and going back to 'cooking' mode.

Cas does what Dean says, sitting down in front of the counter, his elbows above it as he watches Dean cook. It's a sight he gets to see everyday and it's a sight he'd like to see everyday.

"You woke up early today," Cas remarks, softly watching as Dean flips the omelette on the pan one last time.

"I did," Dean says, grabbing a plate and sliding the omelette onto it with ease, before placing 2 slices of bacon beside it. "I thought of bringing you breakfast in bed," he tells Cas, sliding the plate down in front of him and then leaning  _ over _ the counter to steal a peck from the  _ ex _ angel's lips. "Ain't I a romantic?"

"Oh," Cas looks at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "well, my apologies for ruining your plans."

Dean shakes his head, turning back to crack another egg over the pan, and also planning to make quick scrambled eggs for Miracle. He's in an oddly good mood today, well, nowadays he does seem to be more cheerful.

Cas takes a bite of his omelette, it tastes so good, food is probably one of things he loves best about being human. 

He might have to get used to urinating eight to ten times a day, and getting painful paper cuts, and feeling tired when he hasn't slept much, and other basic human things but he doesn't really regret being human.

The Empty did its best to suck him in when Jack was pulling Cas out of it, but it ended up sucking in his grace, and Jack being more powerful, pulled Cas out.

But not for once does Cas grieve about it, about turning human - well, maybe he did for a bit, but it's worth it because now he gets to have Dean, he gets to have his family.

Dean whistles, a call for Miracle, who hungrily comes running in when Dean puts his bowl of scrambled eggs down. "Ha, good boy," Dean grins, rubbing the dog's head and then sliding in besides Cas.

"Good?" he asks as Cas takes in another satisfied bite.

Cas looks back at him and gives him a nod, smiling. "Everything you cook is good, Dean."

"Now that's a lie," Dean retorts, clearly remembering yesterday's Thai curry. He digs into his own breakfast and stuffs his mouth with a huge bite of omelette  _ and _ bacon.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Cas replies, watching Dean gulp in the food in his mouth and then wipe it with the sleeve of  _ his _ trenchcoat. "You're getting grease stains on it." 

Dean raises his eyebrows, looking down at the small spots on the sleeve of the coat. "I'll throw it in the washing machine," he says nonchalantly.

There's a peaceful silence around the bunker as they eat, side by side, Dean's knee touching Cas', them leaning against each other. The only audible sounds are of Miracle slurping his food. Cas likes it like this, the domesticity, the peace.

"So," Dean says, drying off his plate and keeping it to a side, "Sam and Eileen aren't going to be back today and Jack's still, y'know, upstairs…"

"They are, yes," Cas replies, wiping his own plate off with a towel.

"That means that we have the whole bunker to ourselves today," Dean leans against the sink, crossing his arms above his chest and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Cas hums, placing his plate on Dean's and turning to him. "We do, yes," he reads Dean's expressions, there is a hint of mischief in that smile of his. "Do you have something in mind, then?" he asks, it’s not meant to be flirtatious, it’s a genuine question.

"Oh, I've got a few things in mind," Dean replies, reaching out to wrap his arms around Cas' waist and pulling him close one more time, chests pressing together.

Cas chuckles, tipping his head back, and Dean grins, before catching Cas' lips with his own and swallowing his laughs. 

Cas hums in content against Dean's lips, his own hands roaming up and placing themselves around his shoulders.

Miracle pads out of the kitchen, as if he knows what’s going to happen and has no interest in witnessing it, when Dean pushes Cas back against a counter. 

Dean’s hands dip inside of the shirt Cas is wearing, and slides up to his chest, his tongue licking Cas’ bottom lip, and Cas opens up to give him entrance. Cas knows this passion of Dean, the intensity with which he’s kissing him, he has experienced it countless times over the course of a month and  _ he just can’t get enough of it.  _

Castiel slips his hands inside the trenchcoat,  _ his  _ trenchcoat, that Dean’s wearing and pulls Dean even closer. Maybe Castiel now gets the thing Dean has for him in  _ his _ clothes. 

It's when a spoon behind him, on the counter, falls on the ground when Cas realizes that they have to stop before they unsanitize the kitchen (and Sam did tell them to “keep their pants on outside the bedroom”). He pulls back from Dean’s lips, but Dean reluctantly ducks his head down to nip at his jaw and then his neck. 

“Dean.” Cas says, bringing a hand up to Dean’s shoulders and stopping him.

“Cas.” Dean replies in a whisper, with no intention to move away. Cas releases a shuddered breath when Dean sucks on his pulse point, he has realized that he likes that  _ a lot _ just recently and Dean always takes the opportunity to comply. 

Cas presses his palms against Dean to slightly push him away, he doesn’t want to, but he has to because a) Sam is not going to appreciate this, at all. b) They shouldn’t do it in the kitchen, no matter how ‘adventurous’ Dean calls it and c) they, more specifically Cas, need to shower. Cas has grown to like showers, they’re hot and kind of relaxing, and he likes them even more when Dean joins him… so maybe-

“Dean,” Cas repeats, leaning back away from the hunter, “stop.”

Dean pulls away to look at Cas’ face, a frown between in eyes, questioning and utterly disapproving of this interruption. “Why?”

Cas places his hands over Dean’s, which are sliding down inside the waistband of his boxers, and removes them from there. He then slips out from where Dean’s caged him between himself and the counter. “We should  _ not _ do this here. Sam made that clear.”

Dean rolls his eyes, catching Cas’ wrist before he could turn away, and pulling him close again, so now he’s caged between Cas and the counter. “Come on, Cas, be a little adventurous,” it’s become his tag line these days, he says it with a grin, leaning in to kiss Cas again, but Cas leans back, determined.

“Not now, Dean,” Cas steps away again, making Dean slump against the counter with the huff. “But, you can join me in the shower, though.” he adds

And Dean perks up again, before following Cas with a grin on his face.

After a  _ refreshing _ shower and changing into some comfortable lazy day clothes (Dean’s wearing some loose blue pajamas and his grey t-shirt from the morning before while Cas is wearing one of Dean’s few hoodies.) they sit in the Dean cave side by side, on the sofa, which had replaced the two chairs there a few days back. The Dean cave is now mostly used for family movie nights whenever Jack is around, or for late night dates which usually Dean proposes.

The TV screen in front of them is playing ‘Godzilla vs Mothra’, again, because it’s Dean’s favorite movie and Cas has come to like it too. They’ve done this before, spend a whole day (night) watching movies together, ‘before’ being a reference for when they were still  _ ‘best friends’ _ . 

Before, Cas found himself hiding the fact that he was actually watching Dean’s excited face rather than the movie. Before, sometimes he had this ache in his heart, an ache to be closer to Dean, to be in Dean’s arms like whatever couple on the screen were. Before, he used to bury it all down because he thought he couldn’t have that. But now, he wonders if Dean used to feel the same, if all the times Dean leaned into him and rested their shoulders together wasn’t just a result of sleepiness and exhaustion.

Cas isn’t paying attention to the movie this time too, he’s just fondly looking at Dean, watching how excited he is and how he’s reciting every dialogue. He’s just looking at him and thinking  _ ‘I love him’ _ and a small voice says  _ ‘And he loves me’ _ back.

The small voice, before, used to say  _ ‘And he’s your best friend’ _

Dean tilts his head, grinning at a scene on the screen, and catches Cas’ eye. “Dude, are you watching the movie?” 

Cas gives him a smile instead, leans in closer to press a kiss against Dean’s lips. 

_ And he loves me. _

He then shifts to place his head on Dean’s chest, it’s his favorite pillow. Dean instinctively places an arm around Cas’ shoulder, his hand on Cas’ back stroking up and down. “What was that for?”

Cas shrugs. “I love you.” That's the only answer he has, and he feels Dean relax, melt against the couch.

“I love you back,” the hunter replies, kissing Cas’ dark unruly hair and turning to the movie.

Cas used to believe that his true happiness was when he told Dean that he loved him, for the first time, that dreaded day, but that was nothing compared to  _ this. _ He has Dean, he has his son, his brother, his family, a wonderful dog. He has a home.

Miracle enthusiastically runs inside the room and jumps on Dean’s lap, coming to sit there. Dean reaches down to rub his head, eyes fixed on the TV screen intently, and Cas does the same, though he can’t focus.

He’s rather focusing on this circle of warmth he’s trapped in, at the moment. Dean’s arms around him while Cas listens to his heart beat. It’s peaceful, this is the most at peace he’s ever been in.


End file.
